


Through the ages

by Scarletbat



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Underage Rape/Non-con, what we didn't see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Jack and Kyle's relationship before, during,  and after 'Great expectations.'





	Through the ages

**Age 5**

 

Jack Wilson was a lot of things, bullied, a crybaby, and as some would say a bitch. 

 

It started at age 5.

 

“Jacky Jack can't do Jack because he's such a dummy Jacky Jack is a fraidy cat who runs home crying to mommy!” They were 8 when they kicked the crap out of Jack, he couldn't defend himself no not a small boy like him. 

 

“Leave me alone!” Jack sobbed as they laughed at him.

 

“What you need mommy Jacky?” One of them teased before kicking Jack down. Soon all 5 kids joined in. 

 

“Hey leave him alone now!” A voice said as a pebble hit one of their heads. 

 

“Aw no little Kyle Turner!” One of them snorted before backing off.

 

“Next time runt we won't just kick the crap out of you!” Jack gulped holding his bruised stomach .

 

“Hey, you okay?” Kyle asked and Jack groaned. 

 

“It hurts.” Jack said tears streaming down his face. 

 

“Oh I'll go get my mom by the way Name's Kyle, Kyle Turner and I'm gonna protect you.” Kyle said proudly before running off. 

 

“Mom mom! “ inside Jack smiled he had made his first friend!

 

**Age 9**

 

Jack and Kyle sat on the bench happily eating cookies and PB and J sandwiches. 

 

“Jack guess what? My dad got me on this really sick hockey team I'm gonna play on a team!” Kyle said proudly with a mouth full of peanut butter. 

 

“Awesome my dad wants me to but I don't think I can ,Ky I can barely make it through boy scouts!” Jack said glumly and Kyle frowned before smiling brightly.

 

“I'll help you!” Kyle said excitedly but Jack rubbed the back of his head. 

 

“I dunno Ky, I don't think-” 

 

“Man up  Dad says you can't know until you get off your sorry ass and try!” Jack popped Kyle on the head. 

 

“No swear words!”Jack said sternly and Kyle smiled. 

 

“Sorry Jacky, but I'll tell you what we start tomorrow!” Jack could never say no to Kyle… 

 

**Age 12** **_½_ **

 

“Please Jack!” No no no this time Jack was putting his foot down. 

 

“Kyle I don't want to its weird and Mom says-” 

 

“It's just one kiss please, I'll buy you a yoko pop?” Kyle pleaded and Jack shook his head. 

 

“Your dad will freak!” Jack said and Kyle snorted. 

 

“Sissy.” Oh no. 

 

“Kyle don't-

 

“Prissy Sissy.”

 

“Kyle stop.”

 

**“Jack Wilson is a Prissy little sissy!”** Jack felt his lip quiver as he lost his resolve. 

 

“Just do it,” Kyle did it, Kyle always did it. 

 

**Age 13**

 

Kyle it hurts!” A newly turned 13 year old Jack whimpered and Kyle smiled. 

 

“It'll feel good soon Jacky I promise.” Kyle swore and Jack convinced himself it felt good. Kyle didn't mean it why else would he apologize?

 

The next time it hurt more and the time after that and the time after that the hitting started. If he missed a shot Kyle Kicked Jack in the stomach for  **every puck.**

 

Then it happened Jack missed the winning goal and Kyle got mad he was held down and- 

 

Jack didn't want to remember the rest. 

But he did remember Jack kissing his forehead when Timmy and will turned around. 

 

**Age 14**

 

There was no Jack just angry stares harmful and rough touches and cold shoulders. 

 

**Age 15**

 

Kyle thinks Jack is haunting him because it's all he can dream about.

 

His pain 

The pain he caused. 

 

**Age 16**

 

2 years left to go and Jack still haunts him now his father joins the picture but Jack makes it all better,

 

Jack always made it better. 

 

 

**Age 17**

 

He's stronger now suddenly Jack isn't so painful until age 18

 

**Age 18**

 

Everything has caught up to him. The abuse from his father. What he did to Jack.

 

He doesn't even make it to 19, the day of his release a guard finds him coughing up blood last words slipping from his lips. 

 

“ _ Tell Jack I'm sorry.”  _

 

**The time has come**

The day of his funeral he lies in the casket a smile on his face. 

 

He gets to be with Jack after all.


End file.
